The Twisted Time of Ava
by Kailynn Yukari
Summary: Ava and Paul have been together for a year now, and Paul senses Ava is getting bored of their love life. What will he do to spice it up? [MATURE CONTENT! All Lemons!]
1. Chapter 1

The music played loud around us as our hips ground to the tune.

"Baby, aren't you getting tired of the usual?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Would you like to try something new?"

"Depends," I replied.

Slowly he licked up my neck and then bit gently. I shivered involuntarily and let out a low moan.

"What if I said you'd really enjoy it?" he asked.

"Paul, just tell me, you know I hate surprises," I muttered.

Suddenly my eyes were covered by his hands.

"Sorry love, this has to be a surprise," he replied.

I huffed a groan of annoyance and let him lead me through the house until we stopped in a room.

"Okay, now don't freak out alright," he murmured.

"Why would I freak out?"

He removed his hands and I blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the dark, and what I saw nearly stopped my heart.

"Paul?" I whispered, backing into his chest.

Jacob let out a rumbling laugh and stepped forward.

"What? Surprised Ava?"

I could only nod my head and watch as he sauntered forward, completely naked. Just like Paul, he had a body of a god; a tan, delicious god that was coming closer to me. I jumped as his hand touched mine.

"Don't be scared," Paul whispered.

"But why this?" I asked.

"Well all know you enjoy watching the guys around here, and I know you especially like Jake here," Paul said.

"But we're tog-"

"That doesn't matter," he cut me off, "I just want us to have fun and I know how long you've dreamed of a threesome."

I swallowed nervously and Jacob smiled.

"Trust us," he murmured.

"I do, it's just, I never thought it would happen," I whispered.

"Well it is," Paul said.

Hands came up and began rubbing my shoulders, calming me slightly.

Then it began with a kick. Jacob leaned in and kissed me out of nowhere. I was startled but kissed back as best as I could. His lips were soft and completely covered mine, and they parted, allowing his tongue out to seek entrance. I allowed it in and we battled gently for dominance until he won. I suddenly noticed hands playing with my shirt and blushed as it was lifted up. Jacob pulled back long enough for my shirt to be thrown across the room and to take a quick peek, then returned to the kiss. His lips were skilled as they moved against mine. I slowly fell to the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was so warm.

"Ava, turn around," Paul ordered.

I whined but broke the kiss and turned around dutifully.

"How is this going to work with two men who are both so dominant?" I asked.

"We'll find a way," Jacob said, suddenly fiddling with my bra clasp.

Paul smirked and leaned in, kissing me roughly. My lips felt bruised as our kiss turned into a full blown make-out session. He tasted like the honey whiskey we had shared earlier and it tasted fantastic. Suddenly my bra fell down my shoulders and my breasts we exposed, but not for long as Jacob's hands covered them. I couldn't drown the moan crawling up in my throat from Jacob's hands. Paul pulled back and gave me a grin.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," I murmured with a smile.

"Good," he replied.

Suddenly I was picked up and carried over to the bed.

"Strip," he ordered.

I turned bright red and almost refused but I saw the look in both of their eyes; lust and need shone through brightly.

"Fine," I muttered.

I stood off the edge of the bed and hooked my jeans, yanking them down. My thong followed and I blushed once again as I saw them staring.

"Come on Paul, it's not like you haven't seen it before," I said, feeling very self-conscious.

"True, but it's amazing every time," he replied.

I looked away as they approached and put out my hand.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"It's not fair for me to be naked and you to to be clothed, drop 'em," I ordered.

"I don't take orders honey," Paul snickered.

"Do it or no blow jobs for a month," I responded, tapping my foot.

Paul's face looked shocked.

"But you- you wouldn't!"

I gave him a look that said 'try me' and he hurriedly started to unbuckle his pants.

Apparently he had gone commando for the evening because as the jeans hit the floor, his erection sprung free. I looked over at Jacob and noticed he was a little bigger than Paul's around and a little shorter in length, but all around very impressive. I stumbled back and took a deep breath.

"How is this going to work?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"You're both huge, we're not going to do double penetration are we?" I asked worriedly.

"Not if you don't want to," Jacob replied.

"Don't worry babe, we can do many other things," Paul said deviously.

I let out a relieved sigh and noticed them coming closer. It was really intimidating, two large men with huge erections coming at me.

"Ready?" Paul asked.

I nodded and instantly dropped to my knees on the floor. I heard a chuckle and saw Paul laughing.

"If you can't tell, she's big on blow jobs," he said.

Jacob grinned and I shut them up by grabbing their dicks. I slowly worked my hands up and down, leaning in to Jacob. I had really wanted him for a long time, and now that I could have him, I was eager to taste him. I gave a few soft licks on his head and he twitched until I took him in my mouth. A groan was my reward and I held back a smirk, focusing on my mouth. I twirled my tongue around a few times then pulled back with a popping noise. I didn't want to stop but I know Paul was just as needing as Jacob. I turned and put my mouth around Paul. He grunted and his hands weaved into my hair, directing me. As always he tasted amazing and I sucked harder, wanting to bring him to release fast.

"Ava," he groaned, "Calm down."

He pulled back and released my head. I gave him a pout but suddenly was picked up and tossed onto the bed. Before I could protest, I was put onto my hands and knees, and Jacob was pushing into me. I cried out and let my head drop, overtaken by pleasure.

"Oh Ava," Jacob groaned.

I felt my body screaming for release. All of a sudden, my face was pulled up and Paul's dick was popped in my mouth. Everything seemed to collect inside me all at once and I was instantly close to an orgasm. Jacob's hips rocked against mine and I started pushing back against him, bringing my fire to a peak. I tried to moan but all that came out was a gargled noise thanks to Paul's dick. He chuckled and pulled my head back. The moans came pouring out and I focused on Jacob's cock thrusting into me. Suddenly he shoved in so far that it kind of hurt. I whimpered and he stopped.

"You okay?"

I nodded and wriggled my hips.

"Keep fucking me Jacob," I begged, "I can take a little pain."

Jacob chuckled but continued thrusting hard enough to rock the bed against the wall. The banging resonated through out the room and mixed with my moans. Before I knew it, Paul thrust into my mouth.

"Suck me baby, make me come," he ordered.

Electricity ran through my body as Jacob leaned down, changing his trajectory. I cried out as he hit my g-spot and felt near my breaking point. I sucked harder on Paul's erection and used my free hand to pump what didn't fit in my mouth. He groaned and pulled my hair tighter, bringing me that much closer to my release. One touch in the right area and I would be done for.

"Ava, oh Ava," Paul grunted.

I pulled back just enough to suck only on his head and he came with a groan. I quickly sucked up all of his fluids and pulled back, just to have my rear smacked.

"Jacob," I moaned.

"That's right, I want to hear you say my name," he growled.

His hand grabbed my hip so hard it was sure to bruise, and leaned down, just to find my clit. It took only the slightest of strokes to send me over the edge. I cried out and bit my lip hard enough that I tasted blood.

"Jacob, mm, harder," I pleaded.

His thrusts became shorter and faster when suddenly he came with a cry of my name. He pulled out and I felt a strong of cum splash on my rear.

"Sorry," Jacob apologized.

He grabbed a tissue and wiped me off. Right after I fell over, exhausted, and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I giggled and jumped back.

"Can't catch me Seth," I teased.

"Aw, come on Ava, that's not fair," Seth cried.

I hid behind a tree and waited. Once he turned around and saw me, I attacked.

"Ava, what-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He gasped and tried to pull back, so I let him.

"What about Paul?" he asked.

"Come on pup, you know Paul doesn't mind," I whispered.

"He doesn't?"

I shook my head and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back to me.

"So, what do you say?" I asked.

"I don't know, I mean, I don't want to hurt your relationship," he said.

"Seth, if you don't want me, just say it," I murmured, feeling a little upset.

His eyes widened.

"No Ava! I do, I just-"

I shut him up with another kiss and let my hands find his short hair, running my hands through it. I caught a few tufts in my hands and pulled gently. He groaned against my mouth and suddenly hands were at my waist, rubbing the sliver of skin showing. I grinned and bit at his lip, making him gasp. I plunged my tongue in and quickly won dominance. He tasted like something sweet and musky, making the kiss ten times better. Quickly we ran out of oxygen and pulled back. I smiled at his awe-struck gaze.

"Are you sure Ava?" he asked.

"Definitely," I replied, "Are you okay with this?"

He nodded eagerly and I giggled. Always so up-beat. I captured his lips again and was surprised as I was backed into the tree. His hands tightened on my hips as he finally fought back against me. I gave up dominance and he growled in appreciation. Gently he pulled away.

"How far are we talking here?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Up to you pup," I replied.

"Can you stop calling me that?" he asked.

I nodded and gave him a smile.

"We can go as far as you want Seth," I explained, "I'm open for anything."

His warm hands relaxed as they slid up my sides, caressing me so softly it was almost non-existent. I saw his eyes studying me and realized he was waiting for my reaction. I took his hands and pulled them up farther to cover my breasts. He gulped loudly and I smirked. He was so innocent, which was completely clear by how he experimentally rubbed my breasts.

"Can I take your shirt off?" he asked.

"You can do whatever you want, I want you to do what you feel like doing," I whispered softly.

He nodded and one hand reached down, curling around the hem of my shirt. Slowly my skin was introduced to the chilly air, up until I was left in just a bra and my pants. I shivered slightly but was suddenly pulled against him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about how cold you'd get," he murmured into my ear.

"Then warm me up Seth," I replied quietly.

To my surprise he pulled back and took his shirt off, yanking me against him immediately. He was so hot that I hissed at the contact in reaction.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Stop apologizing," I said, "You're perfectly fine."

He said nothing but stared down at me, debate clearly in his eyes. Finally determination crossed his eyes and he reached around me. His soft hands found my clasp and my bra slid down my shoulders. He took a deep breath before pulling away enough to get rid of the bra. My nipples hardened instantly in the cold and my body wracked with cold chills. Suddenly he dropped to his knees and took my breast in his mouth. I couldn't stop a moan as he ran his tongue over my peak. I found his hair and caught my fingers in it, pulling gently.

"Seth," I whispered.

He bit softly and I jumped, thrusting my chest against his face. He let out a groan and his free hand found my other nipple. I whimpered and arched my back, unable to get enough of the feelings flowing through me. He sucked a little harder and my knees began to buckle.

"Seth, I'm going to fall if you keep up with this," I murmured.

He pulled back with a grin and moved his hands to my jeans button. Watching him had to be one of the most erotic sights I had ever seen as he pulled down my zipper and leaned forward. He kissed down my belly and let his tongue make marks across my skin until he found my panty line. I bit my lip in anticipation and watched him pull my jeans and panties off completely. I couldn't contain an excited shiver as his hands ran up my legs.

"Come down here," he said softly.

It was a nice change of pace, not being ordered around. I slid down the tree until I was on my knees facing him. He backed up and pulled me onto the ground, instructing me to lie on my back. I did as told, wondering just what he was up to, when suddenly his fingers pushed between my folds. I gasped, eyes flying wide open, and bit my lip harder, almost to the point of breaking skin. It didn't take him long to find my entrance and gently push his finger in. My body clenched around his finger and I let out a breathy moan. It began thrusting inside me and curling up at just the right angle to make my body pulsate with need.

"Seth, oh God," I moaned.

The speed increased, as did my moans, and I couldn't help moving my hips in time. I heard rustling and he stopped for a second, just long enough for something warm and slick to find my clit. A whine wrenched from my throat as he began licking. It was slow at first, but rapidly he increased the speed until I was thrashing on the forest floor. His tongue was made of magic it seemed.

"Mmm, I'm almost there," I moaned.

Suddenly his finger found its way back in and my world exploded. I grasped at his hair, my hips rolling out of control as I rode wave after wave, his name coming out as screams. I finally released him and he pulled back, licking his lips.

"You taste good," he said.

I blushed and looked away. No one had ever said anything so intimate before.

"It's been a long time since I've been eaten out," I murmured.

He climbed over me and kissed me chastely.

"I'd be glad to do it more often," he said with a wink.

I grinned and pulled him into another kiss.

"Shorts off," I ordered between kisses.

He pulled back and dropped them, revealing a sizeable erection.

"Jeez, are all of you built or what?" I muttered.

It was his turn to blush and I giggled.

"You're so sexy when you're embarrassed," I whispered, pulling him back down over me.

I spread my legs and he let out a breath, obviously nervous. His hand guided his cock to my entrance and once he was in position, I hooked my legs around him, pulling him in. His first few strokes were clumsy but as we progressed, he began to take charge. I managed to angle my hips to where he hit my g-spot perfectly and let out a cry of his name. He shivered as I squeezed my muscles and let out a groan. Arousal grew in my belly and as he thrust I felt it getting closer.

"Ava, I'm not going to last," he whispered.

"Then come Seth," I murmured gently.

His thrusts became jagged and I felt his erection twitch, his face scrunching up cutely right before he came. He moaned softly and a quiet growl followed. These boys and their growling. I leaned up on my elbows as he slowed down and opened his eyes. I quickly kissed him and he climbed up.

"W-Was I okay?" he asked.

"Seth, you were great," I assured him, "Especially with your mouth."

He grinned and we got dressed quickly. To my surprise he handed me his hoodie.

"I don't need it," he said nonchalantly.

I smiled and put it on, kissing him softly.

"Thanks pup, and let me know when you're up for another round," I murmured against his ear.

He leaned down and kissed my neck before releasing me.

"I will," he replied.

We linked arms and headed back down to the beach where the pack was waiting, just starting the barbeque.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam," I said with a smile.

His large wolf form nodded and sat beside me on the porch.

"Where's Paul?" I asked.

He nodded towards the woods and I nodded in understanding. Paul was on patrol around the outer border while Sam was to be at the homes.

"You gotta ease up on him you know?" I asked.

He let out a gruff snort and I smiled, resting my head on my hand.

"You can be in your human form you know?"

Truth was, I wanted to see his handsome face. It was no secret I had a crush on almost every member of the pack, even Leah but she didn't swing that way. Sam got up and walked into the trees, coming back in just shorts. I grinned at the sight but said nothing.

"So how's Emily?" I asked.

"She's good, a little morning sick but otherwise fine," he replied.

"That's good," I said, "So are you excited to have a little one soon?"

"We're still six months away," he replied.

"Yeah but it'll come fast," I assured him.

He said nothing so I looked over at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to hear about," he said.

"You sure? I'm a great listener," I encouraged him.

He sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Ever since Emily found out she was pregnant, she won't have sex with me," he finally said.

I choked on air and he turned rapidly, worry in his eyes. He patted my back and I finally managed to calm my breathing.

"Really?" I asked, once calm.

"Yeah," he replied.

"That sucks, that's what, four months almost?"

He nodded and I shook my head.

"Poor Sam," I said with a frown.

I wrapped my arm around him and hugged him.

"I'm sure once she's over the sickness it'll go back to normal," I said.

"I don't know Ava," he started.

I shushed him.

"Remember, she's your imprint, she'll eventually give in to what you need," I reminded him.

"I love her but I don't know how long I can go," he said.

I shrugged.

"I've went half a year and it killed me, but once it happened it felt much better," I said.

Suddenly Paul walked up in his shorts and smirked.

"Trying to steal my girl are you Sam?" he asked.

I grinned and winked at him.

"You know no one could steal me babe," I said.

I let go of Sam, no matter how bad I wanted to keep touching him, and stood up, giving Paul a kiss.

"See, she doesn't even kiss me anymore," Sam growled.

"That's sad dude," Paul said.

I slapped Paul for his unsympathetic attitude and sat back down by Sam.

"You could always fuck Ava," Paul said.

My mouth dropped and I screamed at him for a good minute.

"You can't just tell an imprinted pack mate he can fuck me, he's with Emily," I finished.

"So you're just against it because he's with someone, meaning you totally would," Paul replied calmly.

I stepped back, beat at my own game, and went silent.

"Ava?" Sam asked.

"Sorry Sam," I replied softly, going inside.

I heard the door shut behind me and suddenly I was shoved against the wall.

"Paul, not while Sam's there," I murmured.

"Guess again honey," Sam said.

I gasped and turned to look at him.

"Sam?"

He released me just to turn me around and pull us flush against each other. His gaze was deep as he stared into my eyes.

"What are you doing Sam?" I asked.

"Taking what was offered to me," he replied softly, "Is that okay?"

"No, Emily-"

"What Emily doesn't know won't hurt her," he snapped, "Now can I fuck you or not?"

I winced at his harsh words but he just stared at me.

"Please, I need this," he whispered.

How could I say no?

"Of course Sam," I murmured, leaning up and stealing a kiss.

He pulled me harder against him and deepened the kiss. His tongue swirled around mine and found all the crevices hidden inside. I started to pull away but was suddenly picked up and carried down the hall. I met the bed softly and stared up at him.

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Never been more sure of anything," he whispered huskily.

I smiled nervously and he leaned down, kissing me softly. His hands ran up my shirt and out of no where began taking my clothes off. I gasped as his warm hands met my cool, bare breasts. My nipples immediately peaked and he smirked.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he murmured, leaning down to capture my lips.

Arousal flooded throughout me at the thought of this alpha fucking my brains out. A gasp escaped me as he bit my neck. I winced and tore at his arms as he bit harder.

"You're mine for tonight Ava," he whispered, "And this proves it."

I grinned. I loved being marked like that.

"Now Sam, are you gonna make good on your promise?" I asked haughtily.

He smirked and suddenly pulled down my panties, followed by his pants. Before I knew it, he was inside of me.

"Oh!" I gasped.

He was larger than all the rest by a bit and he felt amazing as he stretched through me. The stinging slowly subsided. My eyes nearly rolled in the back of my head, because his dick felt so good inside of me. He touched every place that ached and made it feel like heaven. He leaned over me and captured my lips chastely. I bit as his lip and pulled him down more. The shift in angles drove him deeper inside of me, making me cry out.

"Sam! Harder!" I moaned.

He took my word and slammed into me. I could feel myself bruising from his thrusts but it felt so damn good I didn't want him to stop. I propped myself on my elbows and reached his neck with my mouth. Nipping gently, I trailed my tongue up his neck, taking in his taste.

"Ava," he whispered.

I rocked my hips in time to his as I felt my end nearing. I latched onto his neck and bit hard. He let out a growl and crashed into me forcefully. My world came crashing down and I let out a scream.

"Sam, oh, mmm," I moaned.

My nails bit into his arms as I fell back and he began jerking. I squeezed my muscles tighter around him and he grunted, his fluids pouring into me. I smiled up at him and trailed my hands up and down his arms gently.

"Emily can never know," he said.

I nodded.

"I know, I hope you don't regret it tomorrow," I whispered.

"I would never regret it Ava, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this," he said.

I couldn't help but grin as he rose. God these men were going to kill me with their sexy bodies.

"I do, because I wanted to too," I finally said.

He gave me one last kiss and headed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a quickie for everyone. =]

* * *

It was so warm I had to throw Paul's arm off of me.

"Hey," he said sleepily.

"It's too hot," I grumbled.

My clothes were quickly shed and I laid back down, trying to cool down. Paul rolled over and sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't sleep with you naked," he muttered.

"Why not?"

Suddenly I was pinned beneath him and his sexy smirk.

"Because, I want to touch you so bad," he whispered.

Instantly it was like he turned on a switch and I melted beneath his lips. They trailed down my face to my neck.

"I see Sam's mark is still there," he said disapprovingly.

"Hey, you're the one that suggested it," I replied.

He said nothing but suddenly attacked the other side of my neck. I let out a groan of approval as his tongue licked softly up to the lobe of my ear.

"Paul," I murmured, "You're hot."

I could feel myself sweating again and he chuckled.

"Not down for some sweaty sex?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes but knew deep down inside I wouldn't deny him. For one sex with him was just so damn amazing, for two I loved him too much. I wanted to make him happy anyway I could. I found his sides with my fingertips and traced circles up and down his muscular body until I found his shorts line.

"Hmm, should I?" I asked playfully.

He smirked and sat up on his knees.

"You know you want to baby," he said, provocatively thrusting his hips.

I licked my lips at the thought of the treasure beneath the jeans and decided now was not the time for teasing. I wanted him too bad. I tore his button open and slid the zipper down, then pushing him back on the bed. I climbed on my knees and kissed my way up his legs, making him smirk.

"I'm not gonna wait all day," he teased.

"Can we not go slow for once?" I asked.

He shrugged and I smiled.

"Good, because I want to fuck you slow," I said.

He propped himself up on his elbows to watch me as I reached his dick. It was already erect and waiting for me by the time I leaned down and took it in my mouth. He hissed and let out a groan as my tongue ran around his head.

"That's right Ava," he murmured, "Suck it baby."

He was definitely a talker in bed which I enjoyed immensely. I boobed my head down farther, taking him as much as could. He was so large I had to pump the rest with my hand. His hips thrust against my mouth and he let out a groan, signaling he was close. I was yanked back and thrown on the bed.

"Paul, come fuck me," I whispered.

He hurried and climbed on top of me, positioning himself quickly and plunging in. I couldn't stop a cry of pleasure as he stretched through me. He began thrusting and my body easily moved in tune with his. A sweet feeling roared through my body and pants poured from my mouth.

"Paul, oh baby I'm so close," I whispered.

My nails bit into his shoulders as he increased his speed.

"Unh, mm, oh God," I cried.

Pleasure coursed throughout me and I came with such intensity I started quaking. I felt him jerk and he grunted my name softly. He slammed into me one last time and I arched my back as he poured into me.

He smirked and kissed me softly.

"You know we're really lucky I'm in birth control," I murmured.

"I wouldn't mind," he said, before laying back down.

I cuddled up to him and smiled, thinking about the possibilities of our future.


	5. Happy Birthday Part 1

"Ava!" Jake called.

I turned and smiled as I saw the group with a large cake.

"You guys remembered!" I cried happily.

I ran over and stopped just short of the cake.

"Of course we did," Emily said, "We wouldn't forget our family's birthday."

Guilt crept up my stomach but I hid it well with a smile.

"Pretty soon we'll be celebrating another birth," I said, patting her stomach.

She grinned and Sam wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple lovingly.

"You two are so cute," I said, "Now cut it out and let's eat some cake!"

"Come sit on my lap baby, they can serve you your cake," Paul said.

I hurried over and sat down, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. His lips caressed mine gently and I felt a spark ignite in my belly. How could one touch from this man drive me so mad?

"Here you go," Emily said.

"Oh Ava, I have something for you in here, come here real quick," Sam called.

I rose in confusion but smiled at the group as I headed into the kitchen. As I rounded the corner, I was slammed against the wall. Lips covered mine and a leg pressed hard against my center. A quiet moan escaped me and I looked up at Sam.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Tonight, I'm coming to your house, and I'm fucking you, got it?" he growled.

I felt excitement flood my body.

"God you smell so good," he groaned, thrusting his hips against mine.

I clawed at his shirt as he slowly rocked his hips.

"S-Sam, you're going to make me come if you don't stop," I whispered.

"Mm, good," he mumbled.

"Sam, hurry up!" Paul yelled.

Sam growled but backed off.

"Here, I actually did have something for you," he said, pulling something from his pocket.

I smiled shakily and took the box. As I opened it, I was surprised to see a pair of beautiful earrings.

"Sam, you didn't have to," I said with a grin.

"No, I really did, you've helped us out so much, helped me so much," he said quietly.

I jumped up and gave him a hug.

"I'll pay you back tonight," I whispered as I pulled back.

"Just so you know, I can smell you two from in there," Paul said.

I turned and felt guilt as he stared at me.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"Don't apologize, unless it's for turning me on like a mother fucker," he grumbled.

I couldn't stop a giggle.

"I'm going to get back to Emily," Sam said.

Paul walked closer and took a deep breath.

"I love having a great sense of smell," he said.

"Why?" I asked, backing into the counter as he approached me.

"Because, I can smell how turned on you are," he said huskily, "I want to fuck you so bad right now."

"Sorry, but the rest are waiting on us," I murmured.

"They'll be able to smell you too," he warned.

I turned red.

"I can't just avoid the party!" I groaned.

"I don't think the guys will mind," he said with a smirk, "Let them know what they can't have."

I rolled my eyes but grinned.

"Fine," I groaned.

He took my hand and we entered the living room.

"I have something for you too Ava," Seth said, bouncing over.

"You didn't have to get me anything Seth," I said.

He reached behind his back and pulled out a single pink rose.

"Since you're like my best friend, I thought it was fitting," he said.

I cooed and pulled him into a hard hug, where he took a deep breath. My face went red as he placed a hidden kiss on my neck.

"Come on, cake time!" Emily said.

"Before we die of starvation," Leah added gruffly.

I chuckled and took my plate, sitting on Paul's lap again.

!

"Tonight, and only tonight, I'm going to back off," Paul said.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"You're going to need your energy," he replied with a smirk.

I gave him a confused look until there was a knock at the door. He answered it while I laid in bed where he left me, half naked.

"Paul, come on!" I groaned.

I was still dying from earlier, having yet to have release. Suddenly there was a flood of men entering the room. Jake, Sam, Seth, and Paul walked in.

"Um, guys?" I asked.

"Happy birthday Ava," Sam said, "Tonight, from us to you, you will be getting your brains fucked out."

Nervousness clenched my stomach.

"All of you?" I asked.

"Yep," Seth said with a grin.

I looked at Paul who smirked.

"I'll save mine for last," he promised.

Out of nowhere I was yanked off the bed and into Jake's arms. His lips covered mine softly. A body pressed against my back as Jake reached around, unclasping my bra. Everything moved so quickly. Hands were everywhere and I couldn't touch anyone. I let out a groan and they stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I want you guys one at a time, please," I begged.

"Me first then," Sam said, "I have to be home before you."

Jake sighed and Seth looked a little downtrodden but they went into the other room where Paul was. I started to look up at Sam when suddenly he jerked me around and pushed me down on the bed. He buried his face in my neck and sighed. I couldn't help a shiver as his tongue traced up my neck. His hands found mine and our fingers laced.

"Ava, you're so damn beautiful," he whispered as he kissed my collarbone, "Absolutely delectable."

I blushed and removed my hand from his to play with his hair.

"You're pretty sexy yourself Mr. Alpha," I teased.

He smirked and leaned closer to my lips.

"Want me to show you how an Alpha really fucks?" he murmured huskily.

I rubbed my nose against his and bit his lip.

"Show me," I whispered.

He let out a low growl as he raised up. His hand found my panties and ripped them off in one try. I gasped and stared at him as he grinned. He said nothing as he stood up. He reached out and I was yanked to my feet.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and watched in delight as he took his shorts and boxers off. He was such a sight to behold. I reached out to grasp him but was pulled up and pushed against the wall.

"No," was all he said before slamming into my wet folds.

I cried out in pain as his large erection stretched through me. He showed me no mercy, his thrusts coming hard and fast. My fingertips dug into his back as he pulled me closer to him.

"Oh oh God Sam," I moaned.

He leaned down and bit my neck. I let out a squeal and clenched around his dick, pleasure erupting throughout my body. His hands tightened on my hips and he adjusted his angle, suddenly striking that one spot that made me melt. I whimpered and felt incredible pressure as he pushed deeper.

"Take me Ava, as deep as you can baby girl," he whispered.

Over and over he struck my gspot until I was writhing against him, begging for release.

"You want me to make you come?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes, please," I whimpered.

"Convince me," he whispered against my lips.

"Please Sam, use your huge cock to make me come, I'm dying," I moaned.

He smirked and the next thing I knew I was on the bed, my rear laying off and in his hands. He supported my lower body as he shoved into me. I tossed my head back and let out a low moan as he rubbed every inch inside of me. My body rocked in time with his thrusts, my hips rolling in tandem. I felt my release on the edge, so close it teased me.

"Ava, look at me," he demanded.

I opened my eyes right as he began rubbing my clit. I gasped and arched my back involuntarily, ecstasy controlling my body. I felt my breath being held as he slowly traced his fingertip around the bundle of nerves I so desperately want him to touch.

"Sam, please," I whined.

"Your clit is so hard Ava, does it feel good when I touch it?" he teased.

He lightly brushed it and I jolted, gasping deeply.

"Mm, yes," I moaned.

"Lean up," he ordered, "On your elbows."

I did as told and went breathless as he thrust into me, his finger pressing my clit hard.

"Come Ava," he commanded, "Come all over my dick."

I let out a small squeak followed by a scream of his name as my world crashed around me. He smirked but his thrusts never stopped.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh Sam," I cried.

My body felt like it was on fire as he finally came and pulled out.

"God Ava, you have no idea how amazing you are," he murmured.

I barely managed a smile as he kissed me.

"I've got to go home, but have a good night," he said, "Happy birthday."

Then Seth walked in. Boy my night was going to be interesting.


End file.
